warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
The Bright Flowers In The Sun
Chapter 1: Glowing "Why won't she open her eyes?" Mudkit mewed "It takes time, and when she desides she's ready, she will. Not before or after." Brightkit's mother, Sweetflower meowed. Brightkit opened her eyes. The sun was very bright. It made her eyes sting for a while. She looked at Leopardkit. Her sister had beautiful golden eyes. "Wow!" Squeaked Brightkit. "What colour are mine?" she mewed anxiously. "Yours are a frosty blue" her father, Grasspelt purred. "Sparkkit!" Sweetflower called. "Yes mama?" meowed Sparkkit. The ginger kit's soft fur glowed as she padded into the nursery. "Look! Your sister has opened her eyes!" Sweetflower meowed proudly. "There blue!" Sparkkit smiled. Her amber eyes shining. "Yes!" Brightkit mewed proudly. "Oh, mother! I brought you and Grasspelt a mouse!" Sparkkit smiled. "Thanks, Sparkkit" Grasspelt meowed. "Your welcome" Mudkit meowed. "I helped too!" he quickly stated. "Thanks." Sweetflower purred. "Why don't you go and play outside?" Sweetflower meowed. "You four will be apprenticed tomorrow anyways" Grasspelt sighed. "Yes!" the squealed together as they bundled out of the nursery. Chapter 2: Them? "Wake up, my sweets." Sweetflower meowed. "We must get you clean for your apprentice ceremony!" Grasspelt purred as he walked into the nursery. "Is the sun even up?" Mudkit roused sleepily. "No," Sweetflower started. "Than why are we up?" Complained Leopardkit. "Should I go and tell Mossstar that you don't want to be apprenticed?" Sweetflower meowed. "No!" Sparkkit cried. "Well than, get up!" Grasspelt meowed irratbly. "I'm ready!" Brightkit meowed. *Grasspelt cleans Sparkkit and Mudkit while Sweetflower washes Leopardkit and Brightkit* "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath high-rock to hear my words!" Mossstar yowled. "I think I'm going to be sick!" Sparkkit wailed. "No, you'll be fine, now follow Frostdapple." Sweetflower meowed and watched her kits walk out. "Mudkit, from this day on, until you become a warrior, you shall be known as Mudpaw. Frostdapple, you will mentor Mudpaw." Mossstar yowled "Leopardkit, from this day on, you'll be known as Leopardpaw. Your mentor will be Robinheart. Sparkkit you will be known as Sparkpaw, your mentor will be Sunlight! And last but not least our frosty kit Brightkit, form this day on you shall be konwn as Brightpaw. I will be your mentor" she smiled and leaped off high-rock. Brightpaw was bursting with happieness. "What are we doing first?" She meowed. "Battle training of course!" Mossstar smiled. "With who?" she meowed. "With Thornpaw and Flowerpaw!" she meowed. "Them?" Snarled Brightpaw. Chapter 3: Ticks and bedding "What's wrong with them?" Mossstar narrowed her eyes. "Oops" she murmured. "They used to pick on me." Brightpaw meowed. "Well, you'll show them won't you?" Mossstar smiled. "Of course!" She meowed. *Arrives at training hollow* Apprentices snicker. "Who wants to take me on?" Brightpaw meowed. "I will!" Flowerpaw meowed snickering. "Ok, but watch out, fox dung." Brightpaw meowed the last part under her breath. "Begin!" Mossstar yowled. Brightpaw launched herself at Flowerpaw, taking her by surprise. "Ow!" Flowerpaw lied. "She scratched my muzzle!" Flowerpaw fibbed. "I did not!" She protested. "Brightpaw!" Mossstar meowed sternly. "But I didn't do it!" She protested. "Flowerpaw, are you lying?" Mossstar meowed narrowing her eyes. "No!" Cried Flowerpaw. "She is" Thornpaw meowed. Brightpaw blushed never in her life had Thornpaw defended her. "Flowerpaw!" Mossstar hissed. "You will serach the elders for ticks for two moons! Because I've heard you lie before"'' Mossstar moewed.'' Brightpaw had a smug look on her face. "Whatever." Flowerpaw hissed and ran off. Chapter 4: Missing? "Yes!" Brightpaw repeated. "She didn't come back to camp after the battle training." She meowed. A honey coloured she-cat ran out of the warriors den. "Where's my kit?" She wailed. "We don't know." Mossstar admitted. "What?" She screamed. "Honeyfall, calm down. We will find Flowerpaw." Mossstar calmed the former queen. "Really?" She hissed. "Than why haven't you found her yet?" Honeyfall growled. "You don't care about her, you don't!" She screamed. Honeyfall ran off in search of her missing daughter. "Honeyfall wait!" Cried a big darn brown tom. He tried ot run out but Mossstar blocked his way. "Vinetail, stop!" Mossstar meowed. He mumbled somthing under his breath. Category:Fanfiction Category:Sweetflower's Fanfiction